


PowerTits

by zombified_queer



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hickies, Lactation, M/M, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Bubby milks Dr. Coomer's PowerTits. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	PowerTits

Bubby finds Doctor Coomer in the locker room’s joined bathroom, lab coat off and shirt off. In the mirror, Bubby looks Coomer over. The patch of white chest hair and trail of hair over his belly. Engorged tits being milked by Coomer’s hands. He's leaking. Bubby watches a stray drop drip off Coomer’s fingers. 

“Good morning, Bubby.” Doctor Coomer grabs a couple paper towels, cleaning himself up. “Sorry you had to see—“

“Need some help?”

“—that.” Coomer’s smile wavers while he processes the offer, then grows. “Yes!”

Bubby crosses the room, taking a position behind Coomer. Bubby takes Coomer’s shirt off, not wanting it to get soaked. His hands almost cup Coomer’s tits, but he gives Coomer space to get comfortable. 

While Coomer gets comfortable leaning over the sink, Bubby puts a hand on Coomer’s hip. Bubby’s always loved Coomer’s body. Soft. Fat. It’s a good thing.

And his tits look heavy. Without thinking, Bubby cups them, getting a feel for Coomer’s tits.

“As you might have noticed,” Coomer explains, leaning subtly against Bubby, “my PowerTits are producing milk at full efficiency.”

Bubby gives a gentle squeeze, watching milk spray out. “You’re full alright.”

Commer makes a stifled gasp. Bubby watches that little bit of milk soak into his own hand. 

“Bubby,” Coomer murmurs, “please continue.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Bubby pinches one of Coomer’s nipples. “You’re too full.”

Bubby squeezes gently, testing how much pressure is enough. Whenever Coomer makes a noise that sounds pained, Bubby eases up.

There’s a rhythm to it, the squeezing and massaging. Almost everything he does makes Coomer spray milk. He’s just so full. But Bubby tries to get most of it in the sink. Tries being the keyword. 

Coomer groans, holding onto the edge of the sink. He’s pressing his hips against Bubby’s. Bubby doesn’t think Coomer’s aware he’s grinding against him. Bubby swallows. 

He gives Coomer a break, just cupping Commer’s heavy PowerTits. Without thinking, Bubby licks Coomer’s neck, right along Coomer’s pulse.

“Bubby?”

“Sorry.”

“I enjoy kisses.”

“Oh.” Bubby kisses the crook of Coomer’s neck and pinches his nipples. 

Coomer gasps, startled. 

Bubby settles back into the rhythm of milking. Squeeze, massage, kiss Coomer’s neck. Pinch his nipples. And he starts sucking harder and harder on Coomer’s neck, leaving a ton of hickies.

Still massaging Coomer’s tits, Bubby jumps when Coomer announces, “I’m empty.”

Bubby plants another kiss on Coomer’s neck before letting go of his PowerTits. He grabs paper towels, cleaning Coomer up first. 

“Thank you, Bubby,” Coomer says with a sated smile. “We’ll have to do this again.”

“How soon?” Bubby blurts out, washing his hands.

Coomer pulls his shirt back on. Already, his neck’s starting to bruise. “In two hours, my PowerTits will be full and ready to be milked.”

Bubby nods, drooling a bit at the thought of sucking on Coomer’s PowerTits. Maybe, if he asks nicely. “See you in two hours, Doctor Coomer.”


End file.
